Playing Favorites
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: A one-shot of the future Hudsons. Vayda-Claire is a character in my imagination


**Just a (short) one-shot. I know it's the oldest plotbunny possibly ever, but I felt like I need to spill it out of my system, lol! Enjoy!**

"Vayda-Claire, where are you?" my daughter had most likely wandered up to the attic of our home.

When she was two, she'd toddle to tight spaces, like under the coffee table, or Finn's desk. When she was three, she learned to climb up the stairs and get stuck at the top. Now that she's four, she's learned to crawl up the ladder to the attic. She's a handful.

"Mama, I'm okay. I don't know howta get down." She sputtered. "Daddy says not to bother you because baby Dylan might tumble in his _womb._" She cautiously explained to me.

"Then why'd you climb up there?" I laughed. "I thought you said you'd stop hiding here last time when you broke your arm from falling."

"Yeah mom, but that was when I was four," She flailed her arms in surprise. "I'm four and a _half _now!" She boggled her eyes in desperation.

I figured I'd play along since she'd revved up already. "Says who? I believe you're four and three quarters." I smiled slyly.

"Say Beth, remember?" She gave me the 'mommy, you're a retard.' Look and played with her dress' skirt.

"Ahhh…that's right. Your half birthday was December 5th because your birthday is-"

"June 5th." she cut in. "My birthday was June 5th and Daddy says Dylan's birthday will be March 28th, and it's March 5th right now." Vayda-Claire said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Vayda-Babe, you're a very smart little girl, did you know that?" I asked and grabbed her hand.

"So I've been told." She sat back against the attic's top step.

"Mommy, did you know you're my favorite?" She asked me.

"Your favorite what?"

"Everything. You're my favorite singer, dance partner, dance teacher, mommy-" I stopped her.

"You have other mommies?" I asked.

"Nope. But Quinn is a mommy to Beth and Jonah. And Tina is Delaney's mommy. Kurt thinks he's a mommy to me, but secretly he's just daddy's step-brother."She whispered.

"Well, I'm so very happy to be your favorite everything." I pressed my forehead against hers.

We turned our attention do the front door from over the upstairs balcony. Finn's key's jingled in the keyhole.

"Hey beautifuls," Finn smiled and jogged up the stairs. He wrapped his arm around my [widely spread] waist, and pecked my ponytail.

"Hi there, Daddy," Vaya-Claire sputtered. "this isn't what it looks like! I was getting a box for Mama." She made an excuse.

"You look stuck. I'm glad Mama had the decency not to reach for you this time." Finn squeezed my hand a bit.

"Hey! I thought sitting up there was punishment enough!" I laughed.

"Sure A-Rach."

"That's right, F-Rod." I winked.

"Who are A-Finn and Rach-Rod?" Vayda-Claire interrupted.

"No one, babygirl. Just people from the past." Finn exchanged looks with me and looked at Vayda-Claire.

"The Losers are performing at The Mercy Room on Damon Boulevard tonight. Say you'll come? It's a special birthday show for someone incredible." Finn asked.

"Hmmm….is this woman amazing and beautiful?" I asked.

Vayda-Claire had been lowered from the attic, and was closet-bound.

"All that and more." Finn whispered and kissed me slowly.

"Who is she?"

"I'm kissing her. Ask another time." He winked and leaned in for more kisses.

"Before we finish up, our drummer and Nick Jonas of 'The Losers', Finn, wants to sing us a special birthday song." Puck spoke from his chair. He adjusted his Talacaster and pulled the microphone up to his mouth again.

"And no, it's not a fourth 'Happy Birthday' sing-a-long." He waited for Finn to get situated on the center stool. "Happy Birthday, Berry. I know you're a Hudson, and have been. I can't kill habits easily." He joked.

Finn nodded to Puck who began an upbeat strumming on his acoustic. "This one goes out to my favorite everything," that sentence alone made me melt. "I love you, Rachel." Finn smiled and slightly waved.

_Hey, hey, hey_

Your lipstick stains on the front load of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Hey, hey,hey

Tonight

All in all, Rachel had an eventful birthday. She went into labor 13 seconds into the 'Happy Birthday' that followed Finn's serenading. Dylan Michael Hudson was born on March 5th, just like his sister was born on June 5th.

A couple months after Dylan's birth, Rachel and Vayda-Claire were sitting on the floor putting together a puzzle.

"Hey Mama," Vayda-Claire said.

"Yes, baby?"

"You're still gong to be my favorite everything, but Dylan's my favorite baby brother and I wanted to make sure that was cool with you." She told me.

"I would very much be okay with that, thank you for asking." I smiled warmly. "I'm sure, in the long run, Dyl will appreciate that too." I said.

"Just checking. Daddy says playing favorites can get ugly." She explained as she snapped another puzzle piece into place.

"That's also a good thing hunny." I kissed her chocolate curls.

**Sorry this was so short and jumpy. I'm still working on a reliable plot. So review if you feel you need to. **** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
